


Genyatta Week 2016

by Sounddrive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: This is all for the Genyatta Week 2016 Event. 7 Prompts, 1 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late with this, lol, but I hope you guys don’t mind it being so! The rest will me coming soon, so stay tuned! Warning for slight angst in this one.

Genji stood outside the second story landing, still as a statue. His feet toed the edge of the concrete step he was on, a hand on the hilt of his Wakizashi. Even in the dim light of the moonlight filtering in from the hole in the rooftop, it was apparent that the cyborg had suffered quite a bit of damage. The right half of his body was riddled with scratches, but it was purely cosmetic. None of the blows that landed had even scratched that deep. He was lucky.

For now, this warehouse they were in served as a place to rest for the night before ultimately leaving this place. Genji would be glad to have already ‘lit out of there’, as Jesse would’ve put it, but he couldn’t leave Zenyatta behind . . . not in the state he was in. It was the first time they had been jumped, and this was the first time Genji had failed to protect his master . . .

In a room at the top of the stairs behind him, a mechanic that specialized in the repair of Omnics was busy with repairing the cyborg’s master. Genji had ran with Zenyatta in his arms, limp and unconscious, crying out for someone, for anyone to fix the monk. A blessing from the Iris came in the form of a mechanic that was from an unassuming place within the city. He was happy to help, after getting his new patient and his companion to a more hidden away location. A downed Shambali monk and a traveling cyborg stuck out like sore thumbs out there!

The green light of Genji’s face mask dimmed in time with the closing his eyes. Tortuously, he ran the scenario over and over and over and over again in his mind. He tore apart every detail he could remember, chastising himself all the while.

If he was just a little more alert, just a little faster, and just better . . . !

He still wasn’t used to his body. He still wasn’t. Even after all these years of having it . . .

_Tap . . . tap, tap-_

Genji’s head snapped up, hearing footsteps come from behind him. With a _whish_ , he drew his sword, ready to call upon his dragon-!

Only to come face to face with the kind samaritan that had fully repaired his master.

“Ay, yi yi, I’m sorry,” Genji sheathed his sword immediately, the green wisps of energy dissipating. The dragon would be summoned for another time. The cyborg bowed, thanking him in Japanese. “Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you, Doctor.”

“I’m no doctor!” the old man wheezed a laugh. He pulled his cap over his head, exhaling nervously. “But I’m glad to be of help.”

“How . . . is my master?”

“You might be holed up in here for a few days, but Zenyatta will be fine, kid,” a greasy hand found its way to pat Genji’s shoulder in reassurance. “Want me to get anything for you to eat, or . . . do you even eat?”

“Not like I used to, but thank you for offering, kind sir,” again, Genji bowed. “I owe my master’s life to you.”

The mechanic nodded at him, reminding Genji that he'd be back in the morning, and to ‘keep that dragon of yours in your sword’, and left them in peace. Already, Genji flitted up the stairs and found his master.

Zenyatta was connected to some sort of battery via cables plugged into various places around his arms, shoulders, and the back of his upper torso. He was offline, charging. As far as Genji knew, and from the sound of his master’s systems humming, the self repair systems were hard at work.

Genji was relieved. He didn’t know how he’d get on without his master’s guidance. The world would be without such a bright, caring soul, and that would have been a travesty.


End file.
